User talk:Pigzillion
Welcome Pigzillion }! OnePieceNation (talk) 23:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 23:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Texture Surprise While I agree that normal people would not be able to see anything if Hisoka used Transmutation to simply "draw" on a surface, this ability is not Conjuration, because he does not create anything out of thin air: it is not like he materializes ink, because Togashi clearly stated that, if the "painted" material was to be touched, anyone would realize it is not what it seems. Hisoka probably uses Transmutation to change the light reflected by an object, so that everyone can be tricked. Besides, even if this were not the case, it would be a mistake on the author's part, since I'm pretty sure Togashi has revealed it is a Transmutation ability in the databook. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Actually, to me the opposite makes more sense... And besides, a Conjuration ability that manifests only the property of an object (the color of the print) without giving it a physical dimension is completely unheard of. That is how Machi's threads work, but that is Transmutation! Besides, this is a rather mysterious Nen type: they said it gives certain properties to one's aura, but turning it into electricity and in an abstract concept such as elasticity are two wholly different things! Plus, abilities like Zazan's and Porcupine's have visible effects, so why wouldn't it be possible for Texture Surprise to influence light? Togashi only said that the trick "becomes obvious" if someone touches the paper/cloth: it actually seems to me he is making it clear that is not a condition related to the ability. Anyway, I'm not saying I am undoubtedly right, only that you'd need more concrete evidence to change it. I'm googling for info at the moment. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I found nothing conclusive. My suggestion is that you talk to an admin (Darkchylde would be best) about this, or we will keep deleting your edit. If you can't convince her, try with changing it to "unknown" and leave space to both theories. But first, discuss this matter with her, persistent editing that is not considered legal could end up causing you trouble. Not meant to sound as a threat, actually the opposite. If the pages (including Morel's) end up being locked, you'd have no choice but to renounce while clinging to your theory, and that is not exactly how it should be. So just be careful. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:46, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I tried replying twice, and both times Chrome stopped working -.-" Anyway, I do believe yours is a very valid theory, otherwise I wouldn't have told you to talk about it to an admin (or RumblexRumble, but he i snot really one for talks, or so it seems to me). I only want to show you its weak points: first, although "manifest" is likely to entail it is a Conjuration ability (I checked that page again for confirmation), keep in mind that in Chapter 191 Rammot saw that Killua was charging an electric attack (first, sorry about the parentheses; second, I'll check the episode too), while he did not see the aura Gon and Killua gave off with Ren. So I kept going with Transmutation, since it is Hisoka's Nen category. As for Texture Surprise itself, we can leave out the possibility that it feels different than the original material: Hisoka tricked the whole Phantom Troupe with the fake poetry he wrote, and more than one person held it in their hands. And wait, you are giving too much importance to Conjuration/Transmutation in Morel's ability! After all, changing the color of his smoke is trivial when compared to the puppets, indestructable items and inescapable prisons he creates. Plus, Knov, who was praised by the Zodiacs and Netero and is about as skilled as Morel, is a Conjurer who uses Emission a lot, considering the number of portals he creates and keeps for days, at least, so I don't think that would be too much of a problem. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:06, February 26, 2015 (UTC) But Kastro, despite being an Enhancer, built his ability on Manipulation and Conjuration: Morel just on his Nen category, and resorts to Transmutation on rare occasions, when he really has to: that is why he might have learned it despite it being the opposite of his type, because he has no other means of changing the color of his smoke. No, Morel's portals are definitely made out of sheer aura, you can see it in chapter 251. As for Rammot's reaction, I agree it is ambiguous and might be an error on Togashi's part, but the opposite is also possible, considering that Zazan's metamorphosis of herself and others and Biscuit's body change are visible. Indeed some Chimera scan see aura, but they can both see pure aura and Nen abilities (Pike).Martialmaniac (talk) 17:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC)